Confessions of a Plush Ender Dragon
by InfinityGuardian
Summary: As punishment for trying to destroy the Overworld, the Ender Dragon is turned into a stuffed animal and given to a little human girl by the name of Alex. The Ender Dragon is not amused.
1. The Hatchling

Authors Note: A little story I've been working on in my spare time. Nothing much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, have never owned Minecraft, and will never own Minecraft. (Mojang-Microsoft does)

* * *

How exactly I ended up in this situation is a very long story, and maybe I should have seen it coming. It had occurred to me, at least at some point, that trying to destroy the Overworld wasn't exactly the best way to avoid making adversaries. Okay, so I might have subconsciously acknowledged that destroying the other world was probably going to result in some sort of punishment, but this seems like a bit too much. I didn't even get that far! Honestly, you kill a couple of humans who happen to stumble into your realm, and suddenly everybody things _you're_ the enemy.

Well, stumble might be a _bit_ of an overstatement, but they were prancing around on the End Portal - prancing I tell you! All I really did was give a couple of then a little... shove, and they managed to fall into the portal all on their own. After that I was simply protecting my territory and my people from the evil invaders. If I'd let them leave alive they'd just lead more humans into the dimension, and while I don't particularly mind the occasional traveler (they do taste delicious after all...) I don't want to deal with a hoard of humans invading my dimension. Humans, you see, have this nasty habit of invading areas and driving off all the native species. Luckily, the motherland is still unassailable and unreachable without my permission.

Or, well, it was until the no-haired one decided to interfere. Why did that being have to interfere in the first place? It's not as if I was actually a threat to anyone. Sure I made a few empty threats and killed a couple of humans who stupidly trespassed on my territory, but I was never really interested in the Overworld. Who _would_ be interested in that miserable heap of dirt? It's over seventy percent water! Oh, and don't get me started on the amount of Ender I lose every year to the place. If I had my way the dimension wouldn't even exist, which may or may not be related to how I ended up in this situation in the first place.

Besides, if I was actually interested in taking over a dimension I'd look more favorably towards one of the other dimensions: the Nether and the Aether. Unfortunately, those dimensions are closely guarded by beings that are rather, well, territorial, and conquering another dimension would be no small matter. Between the three headed king and the no-haired one I don't have much of a chance at conquering new areas.

I huff, mentally as my jaw refuses to move, and try to glare at my surroundings. They're nothing but a messy conglomeration of swirling colors and shapes due to my constantly swirling vision. You see, i'm being carried by a human, a miserable, wretched, week minded- Oh and not just by _any_ human, no-, it just has to be a human _hatchling_ too. As if being carried around by a human at all isn't degrading enough. At least an older one would be intelligent enough to carry my temporary body high enough for my wings to not drag around the ground. Honestly, I think to myself and stare down at the ground that is uncomfortably close to my eyes, how could this get any worse?

Ah, and there's that uncomfortable glint in the back of my mind that this, in fact, could be far worse. The repugnant layer of weeds the hatchling manages to drag me through only confirms that, the vile foliage breaking off into tiny pieces and attaching themselves to the sides of my current body. I never thought it possible for a patch of grass to agitate me so, but this tiny body has proven that even the smallest of things can be a great agitation. This form in itself is annoying: tiny, plush, lacking of all claws and my natural powers, and the fact that I am unable to move it through my own efforts only furthers the problem. As of now, I am incapable of escaping the clutches of the human hatchling, or even signaling to those of my subservient species that I am in need of rescuing.

However I am most certainly not in need of rescuing! Sure I am immobile and stuck within this body of wool and string, but I'm more than capable of escaping; though it may not be any time soon, I am capable of escaping at some point. My biggest concerns for the time being are simply in learning more about the hatchling who currently serves as my warden. Perhaps I can find a way to communicate with the hatchling, or manipulate the tiny human to do my bidding and release me from my temporary captivity? Unlikely, but certainly not impossible. Being stuck this way is aggravating, not to mention completely and utterly humiliating. If it were possible, I'd be lashing my tail right now, swinging the appendage out in all directions, and when I was done with that claw the nearest object to shreds and burn-

Of course I can't move, and I therefore can't do any of those things. I pause at the thought, and internally glower. At least I'm not in that confounded room anymore, I decide. That room, the blasted hatchling's room, has been my prison for so long I am still unsure precisely how long I was within it. For all I know I could have been locked away behind a wooden door for years, but the hatchling doesn't seem to have grown at all since I was given to it.

On that note, how long _is_ the human life span? From what I've gathered they do age and die off at some point, but how long this process actually takes is still an unknown variable. It appears that humans get bigger as they age, as the hatchling seems dwarfed in comparison to the human that always watches over it. Unless of course humans are like cave spiders, and the smaller ones are the nastier more deadly strain of the species? That would explain why the no-haired one gave me to the hatchling and not to one of the older humans. Ha! Foolish no-haired one, thinking you could fool me with the physical appearance of my warden! I know your tricks and I'm not falling-

My head slams into a rock on the ground as the hatchling continues to drag me along. I try to hiss at the sudden jolt of pain, but find myself unable to move, much less make any sort of noise. Of course the hatchling would disrupt me right as I start to figure out the no-haired ones plan. I bet the hatchling can read my thoughts and has been instructed to disrupt them whenever they rear into possibly destructive territory. Of course the no-haired one would think of that, and to think I'm not even safe within my own thoughts anymore.

Concealing my thoughts for now is probably the best course of action. Turning my attention away from mind, I try to find something else to focus on. Unfortunately for me, my view goes something along the lines of: dirt, more dirt, a couple of trees, and the blasted hatchling. Unable to find any interest in the first three I resign to observing the hatchling once again. The human is tiny, not quite as much as the large-noses children, but still quite small by human standards; the hatchling is quite tiny in comparison with the other humans I've observed so far. It also, like the other humans, is wrapped in sheep skin of unnatural colors. I've never been able to understand why the humans follow such a strange and unusual custom. Perhaps they're trying to pass themselves off as sheep and hide from the night creatures of the Overworld? If that's the case they're doing a rather poor job of it as I, nor any other creature, would ever mistake a human and a sheep.

The hatchling also, like many humans, has a bizarre patch of fur stop it's head. I've never seen a human with red fur though, and I find the color to be utterly fascinating. The fur hangs down the young humans neck and collects to one side to drape down over its body. I continue to stare back at the hatchling, unable in removing my gaze from the little human who is still intent on dragging me through the woods towards Void knows what. The hatchling is also incredibly impulsive (even by human standards), is prone to injuries, and has a terrible habit of leaking from the eyes and clutching me _far_ too tightly when the sky rumbles. Oh, and the creature _likes_ water, going out to splash in the pools that collect after the sky water falls. The hatchling even had the audacity to bring me with it one time, dropping me in one of the puddles and soaking my current body in disgusting, acidic mud.

Then again, water doesn't seem to affect me in this form, though the feeling of being pelted by little particles of water is certainly not a pleasant one to a being who usually finds the chemical lethal, but perhaps this is how the humans feel about the substance. It didn't hurt per-se, but I was terribly cold for days after the little puddle fiasco while my new pelt dried. The hatchling also didn't take well to the water, growing pale and not leaving bed for several days after the event. Perhaps water actually is toxic to humans? There we are, information I can actually use to my advantage.

I jolt slightly as the human comes to a stop, wondering what in the four realms the creature is doing now. It stands by a structure of stone, and approaches the opening in the structure. The human waits by the opening for whatever reason, hitting the wood with its fist only to stop and wait. Wait, what? Wasn't it trying to destroy the thin wood block just a few moments ago? The hatchling was beating on it with its fist! Perhaps it have up though, I reason to myself, finding contentment in that answer. Of course, the hatchling is simply week willed and simple minded like the othe- but then the wooden block opens to reveal another human, a taller one with wheat colored fur upon its head. It stares down at my captor for a few moments before revealing its teeth. The Nether? It's threatening the hatchling? Perhaps my theory about the tiny humans being more dangerous then the large ones is correct. The little human bares it's teeth right back. "Alex? What brings you here little lady?"

"Hello Mrs. Thompson- is Griffin here?" The hatchling asks, trying to look through the opening of the stone structure. "I was wondering if he could come out to play?" I'm too preoccupied in staring at the hatchlings teeth to pay much attention to the conversation. No wonder humans are so tiny, they're teeth aren't even remotely sharp. How in the world do they eat? Human hatchlings don't look very threatening at all, even when presenting their teeth for a fight. Then again, maybe humans don't fight with their teeth? I can't say I've ever seen one bite its enemies head off.

The older human stops baring it's teeth for a moment - HA! It conceded victory! My human wins! - and closes it's mouth to think. "I think he's out back playing with some of the neighbor kids. You can head back there if you like, but you'd best be careful, they're a rambunctious group the lot of them." It lets out a weird drawn out breath, like it has breathing problems or something. "How is your mother by the way? I was going to visit her later this afternoon, bring over dinner."

"She's doing well, I was sick last week again, so she was a bit worried, but she seems alright." The hatchling pauses before baring its teeth and adding, "She'll be a lot better when daddy comes home." Apparently the hatchling is continuing to show its dominance over the bigger one. The words I don't understand must be curses then, and they must have upset the little human. Even so, the bigger human doesn't bare it's teeth again, clearly afraid of the one before it.

"Of course," The wheat furred human says. "I'm sure everything will be better when he comes home." Even the tone of voice the bigger human uses is quieter now; the little hatchling must have really scared the wheat furred one! "Oh, and where did you get that little plush toy of yours? I've never seen on like that before."

"Huh?" The hatchling mutters, and looks down at me. I don't have time to register the action before it hoists me into the air before the bigger one. Eh- wha-? "Cute isn't it? I named it Endy! A nice traveler man gave it to me a few weeks ago. I started telling about my dad, how he's been away for so long and everything, and then he just have it to me. He said I have to take really good cafe of it though, because he'll need it back some day." Are they talking about me? I think they're talking about me. How dare they talk about me when I can't understand what they're talking about. The bigger human bares it's teeth at me, reaching its paw forward to touch my head, and I have an intense urge to bite its paw right off. Confounded body of string and wool refuses to move though, and I have to suffer through the human's grainy hands running all over my face. Honestly, who does that? Do all humans just walk up to each other and start touching the other one? Even complete strangers?! I swear, I will never make sense of these creature's culture. There's far too much touching involved!

"Ah, well, I'll leave you be," The bigger human says. "Just head around the side of the house and you should find the others."

The hatchlings bares it's teeth again and waving its hand (threateningly?) at the other human before running around the side of the structure. My body bobs up and down uncomfortably as the smaller human runs, my tail snagging uncontrollably in a patch of weeds. Damn these confounded weeds to the depth of the Nether! When the human reaches the end of the stone structure it slows down a bit, stopping back to a more comfortable pace. I wait for my head to stop spinning from the sudden movement before staring around at my new surroundings. As the world comes back into view, I find myself staring up at a group of small humans. Oh dear sweet merciful void there's _more_ of them. The little hatchlings cry out in different tones, having some sort of a welcoming ritual among themselves.

"Alex?" A brown haired little human asks.

"It's Alex!" Another one says. "Did you come to play?"

"Yeah, did 'ya? We we're playing Herobrine tag! Wanna join?" The wheat haired human asks, baring it's teeth at my captor. This one looks remarkably similar to the bigger human from earlier. "I'm it." The wheat haired hatchling bares it's teeth even more, straightening it's back as if it's proud of its last comment.

One of the little humans shoves the wheat haired hatchling. "You're not suppose to say that word! My mommy says that if you say 'his' name 'he'll' come in the night and eat you!"

"Eat you? Ha!" The wheat haired hatchling says with a weird chucking noise. "Like what, a zombie? I'm not scared of 'him'. Herobrine, Herobrine, Herobrine-" Not what in the blasted four realms is a 'Herobrine'? Is that another name for a zombie? Oh, wait, perhaps it's some sort of a slang term for something else? Or an exclamation of excitement of some sort? Though it could also be some sort of a curse word.

"Oh hush-" Another little humans cuts in. "How about we move on and do something else? I know, we could play kill the Ender Dragon." Wait what? All of a sudden there's five pairs of eyes staring down at me. All I caught was 'Ender Dragon' and 'kill', and I do _not_ like where this is going.

"That's a great idea!" My captor replies happily. Is it agreeing with them? It's agreeing with them. Now just you wait a second-

"I'll go get the swords! We can go on a journey, and save princesses!" The wheat haired human calls out, running off in another direction. I relax a bit as it leaves, only to stare in horror when it returns with wooden swords in hand.

The hatchlings let out a murmur of agreement. "Yeah, and we can save the kingdom and be heroes!" Another hatchling calls out, snatching two sword from the others hands and handing one off to the human beside it. "It'll be an adventure!"

My captor places me on the ground and reaches for a sword. The little human grips the weapon and bares it's teeth. "Okay, but I refuse to be a princess! I want to fight too! It is my toy after all." Now just hold on for a second, I never agreed to-

"But girls can't be-" One of the little humans gets shoved by another with long brown fur atop its head. "Fine, you two can be adventurers too."

There's a round of cheers from the brown furred human and my captor. The hatchlings start moving around, moving pieces of wood around and scattering themselves around the yard. I watch for a few moments from my spot on the ground, still unable to move, as the little humans organize themselves around the clearing. As I watch them, swords in hand, and determined glints in their eyes, I can't help but wonder what I just got myself into. Well, got dragged into would be more like it as I had little say in the matter whatsoever. It's kind of difficult when you can't move or even speak with your captors.

So I find myself watching the little human before me, my captor, standing beside the wheat haired hatchling with sword in hand. The wheat haired human takes on a strange sort of fighting stance, swinging his sword around gleefully. My captor settles into a more natural pose, one a lot closer to an actual fighting stance than whatever wheat-hatchling is trying to do beside it. At least my captors stance can be considered an actual stance, clearly unpracticed and wavering yes, but still close or the real thing. Actually, the style looks vaguely familiar, as though I've seen it before- and the hatchlings all suddenly charge with a high pitch war cry.

Oh dear sweet Void, what did I get myself into _this_ time?

* * *

Authors Note: Hello people of the Internet, Infinity here, and I have finally come out of my long time hiatus! Mostly just to be a one-shot (or three-shot) writer though this story is quite a bit longer then that. This is mostly just a light hearted drabble of a story, but there's sort of a plot as well. I may need a couple OC's for some of the following chapters? (Simple ones please? Just little members of the town Alex lives in.) Anyways, hope you guys liked it. (*may or may not have like twelve chapters of said story done already*)


	2. Mrs Thompson

Author's Note: So I was like, "Well, its the second chapter now, and I don't need to make this _nearly_ as long as the pilot, right?" Nevertheless, I finish writing and it's actually nearly a thousand words longer than the first. *Face Palm* Well, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, have never owned Minecraft, and (likely) will never own Minecraft. (Mojang-Microsoft does)

* * *

I've come to the conclusion that I prefer having my innards where they should be instead of spewed out on the grass beside me. Well by beside me I actually mean scattered, and by scattered I actually mean that there's a tuff of wool on every patch of grass for yards around due to one of the little humans, the wheat haired one I believe, dragging me around during its "victory lap". Honestly, what did the undersized human think it was doing? If it, by some twist of fate, did manage to "defeat" me in an actual battle, there would still be no way for the small creature to drag around my body. It's happened before, once, and I vividly remember my body exploding into hundreds of thousands of particles when that happened. Exploding will do that to a person.

On the other hand, my current body does not explode when injured, and it's not particularly resilient to the attacks of wooden hatchling weapons. Which, in itself, explains the sudden appearance of wool scraps all over the grass. One of the hatchlings, the wheat haired one, managed to tear a rather large cut along the side of my neck and down my side. An attack of that size should have killed me, but instead left little pieces of my body all over the ground.

I was, however, met with an unexpected ally in my plight, when my original captor grabbed me from the wheat haired human and roared at wheat-hatchling with a fury rarely seen in humans. The hatchling was screaming at the wheat-haired one, baring its teeth in a way that seemed far more threatening than it was earlier, and continued to berate the other in strange high-pitch tones. It was almost humorous, watching the hatchlings all run around in various states of panic and all of them letting out the most high-pitch cries I've ever heard. I was almost staring to enjoy myself, until something splattered across my head and slowly trailed its way down my muzzle.

Which is what leads me back to the current time, with my current body still securely held in my captor's tiny paws as the hatchling continues to leak from the eyes. It's leaking from the eyes- leaking! It's creating its own confounded water for Void's sake! Creating its own water! I try to struggle away, to escape the flow of water splashing against my pelt, but find myself unable to move. As if being physically torn open wasn't bad enough, but now I have to be pelted with acid as well? Confound it all!

"Now what in the world is going on back here?" A voice calls out behind the group of wailing hatchlings. "Alex? Now what in the world-?" The voice is much lower than the other little humans, and I slowly place it as the larger human that my captor was speaking with earlier. My captor pauses and turns toward the voice, its red hair sweeping over my face to block out my vision. Oh, blinding me as well now, huh? As if I hadn't been tormented enough today.

"Mrs. Thompson, Griffin is being mean," One of the hatchlings calls out, and I notice it's one of the few little humans not making odd sniffing noises. "We were playing a game but he tore a hole in-"

"He ruined Endy!" My captor cries out, clutching me even tighter to its chest. No, hatchling, I can't breathe- "He cut it open with his sword! He ruined it! Poor Endy... poor... poor... Endy. I promise I won't let anybody hurt you from now on." Oh dear Void, I can't breathe, it's trying to kill me- it's trying to kill me-

The larger human rushes over to the wheat-haired hatchling, tugging at the fur atop its head. "Griffin Lucius Mayweather Thompson, what have I told you about using your toy swords with the others? Look at what happened! I don't even want to imagine would could have happened if you had hurt one of the other kids. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It was just a- I didn't mean to-" The hatchling lets out a cry of pain as the larger human yanks at its hair. "I'm sorry," The wheat-haired says, letting its head drop to look at the ground and rest there. Even with the lack of oxygen in my lungs, I'm still able to identify a look of submission when I see one. It appears the bigger human is much higher on the food chain then I previously predicated.

My human is still sniffling, but I notice that it has stopped leaking, at least for the time being. "But- but Endy-" The hatchling mutter quietly, slowly releasing me from its grasp and holding me up to the larger human. I gasp in as much oxygen as I can, trying to replenish my aching lungs before the human returns me to its grasp. "Can you fix it?"

The larger human steps forward, looking down at me with large blue eyes and slowly takes me from the little human's arms. I freeze at the exchange, wanting nothing more than to yowl in disapproval of the change in power. Not only am I being handed over like a mere object, but I am being handed over to a human who is lower in social power than my current one. I may not like it, but if I wish to survive my imprisonment I will likely need my hatchlings protection. Being given to another human, one I know nothing about and could wish to harm me, could have disastrous consequences for my physical health.

"I can probably stitch your toy up." The larger humans says after a few moments, only adding to my confusion. What is a 'toy' and what does it mean by 'stitch'? Is the larger human referring to me? Am I the 'toy'? What is this 'toy' the large human speaks of? "Here, why don't you all come back inside? I just finished up a batch of cookies and was coming to invite you all in when I heard the commotion." The human wraps its paw around my chest and drops the hand carrying my body to its side. I stare in amazement at the movement and wonder how the human is able to hold my body aloft with a single hand. Am I really so light and easy to carry?

Around the clearing, a wave of agreement echoes through the crowd of hatchlings. Three of them run past the larger human and towards the human structure a few blocks away, leaving just my previous captor, the larger human, and the wheat-haired hatchling in the clearing. The larger human turns to look at my captor, motioning with its paw at the smaller human. "Why don't you head inside? I'll deal with Griffin and then we'll try to patch up your toy, alright?"

My captor sniffles, and looks up at the bigger human before glancing at me. "Do you really think Endy will be okay? The nice traveler man told me I had to make sure that nothing bad happened to it but now-" The little hatchling seems to be on the verge of leaking again. Don't leak hatchling, leaking is very bad for you and it creates more water in this world which certainly doesn't need it.

"Endy will be fine." The larger human assures my captor, motioning with its paw yet again. "A bit of string and you won't be able to tell the difference. Now why don't you head inside and get some cookies with you friends. As soon as I'm don't with Griffin I'll be right inside, alright?"

"Okay," My captor replies, glancing back at the large human one last time before running off towards the human building. The footsteps pause halfway there, the little hatchling likely stopping to look back before going inside the stone structure. No, don't leave me here! The wheat-hatchling tore a hole in me and the bigger one looks just like it!

There's a bit of a pause after my captor enters the structure and the wheat-haired human glances after the girl before looking back down at the gravel patch beneath its feet. The little human kicks at the gravel patch, scattering the particles of the block all over the yard. "I really didn't mean to," The wheat-hatchling mutters, almost too quiet for me to hear. "We were playing a game and I didn't realize I had cut the toy until it was too late." I'm really starting to wonder if I'm this 'toy'. My gut is saying yes.

The larger human lets out a long, drawn-out breath, starting to cross its arms before noticing me and letting them fall to its side once again. "I realize that you didn't mean to but this can't go unpunished. What if you had hurt someone? Your father and I have directly told you over and over again that those swords are not toys, and yet you directly disobey us and bring them out. Why? What if you had hurt someone- what if you had hurt Alex? Notch knows that family doesn't need anything else to worry about right now. What would have happened then?"

Notch. I've heard that word before. I _know_ I've heard that name before but where? It was... wasn't it? Yes, it's one if the words the humans tend to yell right before I eat them. Notch this, Notch that, Notch help us... It's really rather common. It must be an exclamation of fear or something. Honestly, what is with all of these funny expression humans manage to come up with? Herobrine for excitement. Notch for fear. Next thing you know they'll have an expression for fear and happiness! Name it Jeb or something weird and perfectly human like that. Such a strange species humans are, delicious, but strange.

"We were being careful," The small hatchling whispers, shrinking away from the larger human's wrath. It appears that the larger human holds power over the wheat-haired one which is confusing considering that my captor seems so close to this one. Perhaps I was mistaken in my assumption that my captor is above the larger one? "I didn't think that anything would happen." The little human is sulking, confirming that it is beneath the larger one in power.

"Of course you didn't think, you never do." The larger humans lets out another drawn out breath. "As punishment I expect you to pick up every speck of wool and throw it away."

"But mom-" The little human cuts in, grasping at the larger human's arm in shock.

"No 'buts'. I expect our backyard to be spotless by this evening or you'll be going to bed without dessert, understood?" The larger human adds, waiting for the smaller human to reply.

The wheat-haired human kicks at the gravel again, its head once again lowered in defeat. "Fine..." Why is it kicking at the gravel? Is it the larger human's gravel? Is it trying to defy it by kicking it up and making a mess? Or perhaps the hatchling is simply avoiding the larger one's eye contact? Before all of this, when I still proudly reigned over the people of my realm (which I still do, mind you, I'm just taking a small break from that position while I figure a way out of my current problem) I forbid all but the closest of my enderman to look upon me. It's a bit of a species thing, we don't appreciate being looked at by beings we seem lesser than ourselves, and for me that practically applies to all.

Well not quite everyone is below me, and it's coded within the enderman to attack anything that looks at them. Most of them don't have a long enough thought process to consider if the creature that looks at them is beneath them or not; they simply attack anything that looks at them and has a pulse. Such creatures are hardly better than the other mobs. However there's another group of Ender, the eldest of the enderman, the ones whose existence predates even my own. They are far more clever than their kin, whose lives last a few years at max, and are rather wise in their own right. Unfortunately, their loyalties rarely lie with me, remaining distant from my power and usually choosing to serve the deity of the Overworld instead of their kin.

With one last nod to the little human, the larger one turns to leave, walking briskly toward the human structure with my body tucked securely in one of its arms. I watch in horror, wanting nothing more than to struggle out of the larger humans hold as it approaches the structure. The last time I was taken within a human structure I was left in there for an unspeakably long period of time, dragged between the dimly lit rooms for what felt like an eternity, and my only company being the tiny hatchling who has now left me to fend on my own. From what I've gathered, my captor doesn't want me seriously harmed, but my captor also doesn't appear to be anywhere in sight. Actually, the bigger human dismissed my captor earlier, meaning that this one may very well be more powerful than the first.

The human trudges into the structure at a frightful pace, haphazardly dropping my body upon a platform of wood before turning around. I awkwardly lie upon the table, left to ponder my fate at the mercy of the larger human. Perhaps it knows of my identity? Perhaps it seeks revenge against me, knowing full well that I am unable to fight back in my current position. The larger human returns immediately, a clump of spider string in one hand and something else in the other. I stare at the small metal piece in the human's hand, the odd contraption glimmering in the dull torch-light of the room. It's small, even thinner than the human's hand, but there's a definite point to it. The metal piece reminds me of how big the human's swords and arrows would be when they tried to fight me in my natural state. Such small weapons in comparison to my size, and yet they can cause so much pain when embedded in your side.

Slowly, the bigger human loops the wool through the metal piece and turns to lift me from the platform. I freeze as the human lifts the metal piece from the table and- and stabs it into my flank! The pain explodes up my body, little pinpricks racing up my spine and through the tips of my wings. I try to scream, to bite the human's stupid hand off, and to do something to make the pain stop. The human doesn't seem to mind, or even notice my pain, simply pulling the needle out again and stabbing it right back in a few particles from the last infliction point. It even has a string attached to the metal piece, leaving the string within the wound to further agitate me.

"It's really quite a cute toy," The human says, its voice bleeding through the pain to echo in the back of my ears and pound around in my scull. For Void's sake just leave me alone in my agony! "A bit unusual for sure, but still rather cute. I've seen a few mob plush toys, mostly the more friendly ones and the more docile night ones, but I've never seen a dragon before." Go burn in the depth of the Nether you miserable wrench of a human.

"The detail is so intricate. Heck, if I didn't know better I'd say I was looking at the real thing." That's because I am the real thing! Stupid human making stupid assumptions about my appearance. "Imagine that, me, sewing up a tiny Ender Dragon because it was attacked by mere children. Now wouldn't that be quite a story?" Oh if only you knew.

The human runs out of string, slowly wadding up the end of the resource and tying it in an odd way before removing the metal piece. I pause, noticing that the pain is diminishing to the point that I can hardly even feel it. Actually, I can't feel the gash from earlier either, as if it has healed by some weird twist in fate. Could it be that the human was repairing my wounded body and that wasn't just an elaborate torture process at the hands of my enemies? No, I don't believe that, the human clearly wanted vengeance for something, just like all the others.

"There we are, good as new. Luckily for you, I had a bunch of leftover wool and string on hand, and the gash wasn't too deep." The human pauses, lifting me from the wooden platform. "Alex will hardly be able to tell the difference." It's talking to me, why is it talking to me? Does it know that I can understand it of is it just messing with me? The human moves through the room, opening another wooden contraption so that it can enter the next space in the human structure.

Within the next stone room, I can just make out the group of hatchlings standing around another wooden platform and eating a strange food of sorts. My captor sits at the end of the platform, its green eyes tinged with red and still leaking slightly. Upon spotting the larger human, the hatchling darts around the table, practically grabbing me out of the older human's hands but stopping at the last moment. "Is Endy okay?" My captor asks with wide, water filled eyes. On second thought please don't give me back to that creature, it's probably going to start leaking again.

"Endy is just fine. Look, you can hardly even tell the difference," The human replies, baring its teeth at the little human. It hands me back to my captor, and my captor joyously crushes my plush body against its chest. I try to shift uncomfortably as the human nuzzles its face against the top of my head, but find myself immobile once again. Oh what I would give to be able to move again. "I'm really sorry about what Griffin did, and in all the commotion I never got over to see your mother," The larger human lets out another drawn out breath. "Here, I'll just send you home with another batch of cookies and you can tell your mother I'll be over tomorrow morning, alright?"

My captor slowly raises its head to nod at the bigger human, and returns to happily nuzzling my head. Is this a human thing? Do humans just nuzzle each other with their heads for no apparent reason? Briefly, a memory from my earlier years flashes though my mind, and I dimly remember the feeling of resting my head against the other dragon; it's a safe feeling, a happy memory, and one I can't quite place to my own disappoint. After a few moments I recall that the creature I am being held against is, in fact, not a dragon, and regain the urge to pull away and escape once again.

The older human returns after a few moments, carrying a little basket of supplies which it quickly hands off to my captor. My hatchling looks up from my head, slowly taking the supplies from the bigger human, and bares its teeth at the bigger one once again. "Thank you Mrs. Thompson, but I'd better be going. I live on the other side of town, and the sun will be setting soon. I'd best not make my mom worry about me, you know?"

"Of course my dear and feel free to stop by any time. You're certainly more than welcome here." The hatchlings all call out following the bigger human's statement, waving their paws in the air and making shrill noises as my captor turns to leave the structure. At the wooden contraption, my captor waves it's paw right back before leaving once again.

I relax a bit as soon as we're beyond the human structure. Call me paranoid, but being within or even near the human's creations has always made me a bit nervous. Their buildings are their domains, and in my current state I could easily be left within one for all of eternity. I'd never even see the sun again, or my precious enderman who I am tasked with looking over. Being left to rot in the structure of my enemies would be a fate far worse than death.

"Alex?" A voice calls out from the side of the structure, and my captor spins to the side to look at the source of the voice. "Ah- sorry, I was just finishing cleaning up- and I saw you- and I wanted to say I was sorry- but then you were inside and everything- but I heard you leaving- and umm..." The wheat-haired hatchling shifts awkwardly. "I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"It's okay, your mom fixed it. See," My captor holds me up to glare at the wheat-haired hatchling. "Good as new!" You cut me open. I don't like you. How dare you look at me, much less talk to my captor? I am going to glare at you until this conversation is over.

The wheat-haired hatchling nods, still looking somewhat strained under my captor and my eyes. I try to pretend that the human is recoiling from me, afraid of the might Ender Dragon who it injured (barely), and is now being left at my mercy. Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure it's my captor's, not my stare, that wheat-hatchling is recoiling under. "You should bring it to school tomorrow," The little human blurts out. "To show-and-tell."

My captor pulls me back against its chest and stares down at my body. "You think so?" It seems to be pondering something. "I suppose I can, but don't you think the other kids will laugh at me for bringing a stuffed mob to school?"

"I'll personally beat up anybody who laughs at you," Wheat-haired hatchling says and bares its teeth. "Besides, dragons are super cool. Everybody knows that." Dragons are 'cool'? As in dragons are cold? Are humans under the impression that I do not breathe fire to incinerate those who trespass upon my realm and instead throw snow at them? How in the ever-knowing Void did they come up with that idea?

Giggling, my captor clutches me closer to its chest and wraps its arms around my chest. "Okay, I'll hold you to that. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Now wait a second human, I still need answers on the snow thing! How in the world did your species manage to warp the perception of my being to the level that I throw snow at humans instead of incinerating them? I need answers!

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Wheat-hatchling calls out, waving its paw as my captor trudges away though the landscape. The little human readjusts my hold so that my head rests on its shoulder and I resign myself to watching as the other hatchling disappears off into the distance. Well, I suppose I may never get answers to that question, but I wonder if my captor knows that that the other little human never stops watching us until we are well beyond the reach of the human structure from before. That's only sort of creepy, though I suppose that could be totally normal for humans.

My captor continues down the gravel path, passing various buildings and a couple other humans as we pass by. I'm happy to say that I'm high enough off the ground that even my tail has yet to snag on one of the shrubs upon the ground. The human structures start to fall in numbers, until we are surrounded by trees once again. By now the sun is an odd mix of red and yellow, like the sky itself is bleeding into the mountains in the distance. I stare back at it through the trees, finding myself enchanted by the odd coloring of it. I've never seen a "sunset" before, but I've heard about it from some of the enderman. Apparently those colors signal the rising or falling of the sun, and it's a warning to the humans to go inside.

I'm so distracted by the unusually colored sky that I fail to notice the movement in the trees for several minutes. My stomach drops at the sudden presence maybe a hundred or so blocks off in the distance, and my eyes try to locate the newcomer in vain. It's getting too dark to see, and I can't quite sense what it is with my reduced senses. With any luck it won't see us, but with my luck it probably will. I try to sense the presence once again, warily noting that whatever it is, it's following my captor. My hatchling, however, continues on, completely unaware of the threat lurking just behind us.

* * *

Author's Note: Hahaha- cliffhanger. I'm remembering how to be an evil authoress guys ;)! Anyways, thanks to everyone for your support on this story. I was really surprised by the amount of support I received on the first chapter. *Cookies for everyone who read, and extra cookies for everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed* Anyways, I'll probably be posting once a week, and mostly on weekends. Next chapter is titled "Show and Tell" and should be lots of fun. You know, if Alex and Endy live that long. Please feel free to PM me with any questions, ideas (If I like an idea I might make it happen), thoughts, theories or clarifications or leave a review if you're a guest and I'll try to clear that up as best I can. Thanks :D


End file.
